This invention is in the field of copper and through-silicon via (TSV) chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). More specifically, it is related to the CMP slurry compositions and method of using the slurry compositions.
The use of chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) in semiconductor manufacturing is well known to those of skill in the art. For example, CMP processing can be used to remove excess metal, such as copper, used to form interconnects, vias and lines. Work has been done in the field of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,811 discloses a process for forming a metal interconnect comprising the steps of forming a concave in an insulating film formed on a substrate, forming a copper containing metal film over the whole surface such that the concave is filled with the metal and then polishing the copper-containing metal film by chemical mechanical polishing, characterized in that the polishing step is conducted using a chemical mechanical polishing slurry comprising a polishing material, an oxidizing agent and an adhesion inhibitor preventing adhesion of a polishing product to a polishing pad, while contacting the polishing pad to a polished surface with a pressure of at least 27 kPa. This invention allows us to prevent adhesion of a polishing product to a polishing pad and to form a uniform interconnect layer with an improved throughput, even when polishing a large amount of copper-containing metal during a polishing step.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,095 provides a polishing method including the steps of forming a film made of material containing a metal as a main component over a substrate having depressed portions on a surface thereof so as to fill the depressed portions with the film, and polishing the film by a chemical mechanical polishing method using a polishing agent containing a chemical agent responsible for forming a protection film on a surface of the film by reacting with the material containing a metal as a main component, thereby forming a conductive film in the depressed portions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,095 also provides a polishing agent, which is used in forming a film made of material containing a metal as a main component in depressed portions of a substrate having depressed portions on a surface thereof by using a chemical mechanical polishing method, including a chemical agent responsible for forming a protection film on the surface of a substrate to be polished by reacting with the material containing a metal as a main component.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,568 provides a chemical mechanical polishing slurry for polishing a copper-based metal film formed on an insulating film comprising a concave on a substrate, comprising a polishing material, an oxidizing agent and water as well as a benzotriazole compound and a triazole compound. The polishing slurry may be used in CMP to form a reliable damascene electric connection with excellent electric properties at a higher polishing rate, i.e., a higher throughput while preventing dishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,929 teaches a polishing composition comprising the following components (a) to (g):
(a) at least one abrasive selected from the group consisting of silicon dioxide, aluminum oxide, cerium oxide, zirconium oxide and titanium oxide; (b) an aliphatic carboxylic acid; (c) at least one basic compound selected from the group consisting of an ammonium salt, an alkali metal salt, an alkaline earth metal salt, an organic amine compound and a quaternary ammonium salt; (d) at least one polishing accelerating compound selected from the group consisting of citric acid, oxalic acid, tartaric acid, glycine, a-alanine and histidine; (e) at least one anticorrosive selected from the group consisting of benzotriazole, benzimidazole, triazole, imidazole and tolyltriazole; (f) hydrogen peroxide, and (g) water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,186 teaches a polishing composition comprising: (a) an abrasives; (b) a compound to form a chelate with copper ions; (c) a compound to provide a protective layer-forming function to a copper layer; (d) hydrogen peroxide; and (e) water, wherein the abrasive of component (a) has a primary particle size within a range of from 50 to 120 nm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,016 discloses a polishing composition comprising the following components (a) to (g): (a) an abrasive which is at least one member selected from the group consisting of silicon dioxide, aluminum oxide, cerium oxide, zirconium oxide and titanium oxide, (b) a polyalkyleneimine, (c) at least one member selected from the group consisting of guinaldic acid and its derivatives, (d) at least one member selected from the group consisting of glycine, α-alanine, histidine and their derivatives, (e) at least one member selected from the group consisting of benzotriazole and its derivatives, (f) hydrogen peroxide, and (g) water.
US patent application No. 2007/0167017 A1 provides a metal-polishing liquid that comprises an oxidizing agent, an oxidized-metal etchant, a protective film-forming agent, a dissolution promoter for the protective film-forming agent, and water. The application also teaches a method for producing it; and a polishing method of using it. Also provided are materials for the metal-polishing liquid, which include an oxidized-metal etchant, a protective film-forming agent, and a dissolution promoter for the protective film-forming agent.
US 2009/0156006 discloses a chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) composition suitable for polishing semi-conductor materials. The composition comprises an abrasive, an organic amino compound, an acidic metal complexing agent and an aqueous carrier. A CMP method for polishing a surface of a semiconductor material utilizing the composition is also disclosed.
US2010/0081279 teaches an effective method for forming through-base wafer vias in the fabrication of stacked devices is described. The base wafer can be a silicon wafer in which case the method relates to TSV (through-silicon via) technology. The method affords high removal rates of both silicon and metal (e.g., copper) under appropriate conditions and is tunable with respect to base wafer material to metal selectivity.
As industry standards trend toward smaller device features, there is a continuous developing for copper and TSV CMP slurries.
Thus, there is still a significant need for CMP slurries that deliver superior planarization with high and tunable removal rates and low defects when polishing bulk copper layers of the nanostructures of IC chips.
The copper and TSV CMP slurry composition described herein satisfies the need for providing high, tunable, effective polishing at desired and high polishing rates for polishing copper films with low defects and high planarization efficiency.